Blake Tanner
Blake Tanner 'is a professional wrestler currently signed to the JWF. He is one half of The BS, who are in their second reign as JWF Tag Team Champions. Professional wrestling career JWF (2017-present) JWF Tag Champion (2017) It's not known when exactly the BS became tag champions, but they went into the first ever JWF PPV, nExt PPV, facing the VWO, ending the match with a decisive victory. The BS would then align themselves with The Dylan to form the Fight Boyz in a losing effort against the VWO, who the two would later drop the titles to after betrayal at the hands of The Dylan. JWF World Heavyweight Champion (2017-2018) Blake would then go on to face Dylan and his tag team partner, Scottye Moore in a Triple Threat match at Summerfest, a match that would be won by Blake. After the match, he was then violently attacked by Griffin Clouds who then cashed in his Cash in the Bag briefcase to steal the title away from Blake mere moments after he was proclaimed champion. Blake and Griffin would then feud over the belt for several months, culminating in a Heck in a Sec match that saw Blake Tanner claim the title with a decisive victory. Over the following months, Blake would defend his title against the likes of Canada Charlie, The Dylan and many more. The biggest challenge, however, awaited him at Wrestlepalooza where he was forced to face his former partner, Scottye Moore, in a vicious Iron Man match that eventually saw him come out victorious. Scottye wouldn't relent on his quest to reclaim the title, however, continuing their feud to the Excessive Force PPV where Blake retained once again in a Triple Threat match. After this, Blake entered into a brief rivalry with Ric Flair, a man brought to the company simply because he owed Captain Tibbs a favor. After a legendary encounter at Summerfest, Flair shook Blake Tanner's hand as a show of respect, cementing Blake's legacy as champion. The following month at Heck in a Sec, Blake came out successful after a grueling Fatal Four Way match inside the Heck in a Sec structure, only to be cashed in once again by the current Cash in the Bag holder, Brunch Boy Baron. Blake's attempts to reclaim his title were unsuccessful. The Return of the BS and Second Tag Title Reign (2018-2019) After Blake's feud with Brunch Boy, he was violently assaulted during a number one contender's match against The Dylan by the invading team of The Elite. Dylan and Blake then came together as a unit to face off against the invaders in a Los Trios Tangos match alongside the returning Scottye Moore. The reunited Fight Boyz came out victorious and at the Regal Rumble PPV, the BS reunited to reclaim their JWF Tag Titles from the VWO. In wrestling *'Finishing moves **The Blakeout (Running pushing stomp to the head of a bent-over opponent) - 2017-Current **The B-Sting (Lifting single underhook DDT) - 2017, used as a signature after **The Blake Panther *'Signature moves' **The B-Sting (Lifting single underhook DDT) **Step-up high knee to a cornered opponent followed by a bulldog **Diving Elbow Drop **Spinning European uppercut *'with Scottye Moore' **'Double Team Finishing Moves' ***A Load of BS **'Double Team Signature Moves' ***The Whirly Doo (A Giant Swing into a Dropkick) *'Tag teams and stables' **The BS (w/ Scottye Moore) **Fight Boyz (w/ Scottye Moore and The Dylan) *'Nicknames' **'"The Plaidest Man on the Planet"' **"The Anti-Underdog" **'"The B"' *'Entrance Themes' **'"After The Flags" by Area 11' (2017-Current) **'"I'm A Man" by Black Strobe' (Albert Kick Remix) (Used as part of The BS) **"Til I Collapse" by Eminem (Rock Remix) (Used as part of Fight Boyz) Championships and accomplishments *'JWF' **JWF World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) **JWF Tag Team Champion (2 Times) - With Scottye Moore **Tibby Award for Best Friends - With Scottye Moore (2018) **Tibby Award for Superstar of the Year (2018) Category:JWF Superstars